Closet
by lil bishi hunter
Summary: House and Wilson accidentaly break Cuddy's new and very valuable crystal mongoose. They get tied up in a closet together. Oh god.... rated M for later chapters. HouseWilson WARNING: THIS CONTAINS BOY ON BOY STUFF! NO LIKE, NO READ!
1. Chapter 1

Lil bishi hunter: hey guys! This is my first Finished story that I actually sorta liked. I hope that you will all be blunt but considerate when telling me what you think of my writing. WARNING! (in case you missed it in the summary) THIS CONTAINS YAOI/ (BOY/BOY ACTION) I AM SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU! BUT IT IS NOT MY PROBLEM, IT IS YOURS.

Kayo: Um...Lil bishi hunter?

Lil bishi hunter: yes?

Kayo: Disclaimer.

Lil bishi hunter: oh! right! yes, well, I do not own House M.D. If I did, well, you would be hearing my screams of happiness around the world. There, On with the story!

"Come on Jimmy! I'm hungry!" complained House.

"You have no right to say that!" retorted Wilson.

"Why not?" whined House again.

"You ate my lunch!" Shot Wilson.

"Yeah? I didn't see your name on it." House shot back.

"Yes you did!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I saw you throw the piece of paper away!"

"It was a blank piece of paper."

"No it wasn't! My name was right on the lid! In big, bold letters!"

"Well, I'm still hungry."

"So am I but because of SOMEbody, we can't leave until Cuddy or those three minions of yours decide to let us out."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Did you break the crystal mongoose?"

"I thought it was a squirrel!"

"Ha! You did break it! Therefore, your fault!"

"You were supposed to be watching me! Therefore, it is your fault I broke it!"

"…Shut up Greg. Anyway, because of the crystal breaking, I can't go get anything to eat!"

"Wrong. You can. You just don't want to."

"That's because if we leave here and one of your minions sees us, Cuddy would castrate both of us."

"No she wouldn't. She would have to get to our cocks first."

"Well I don't trust her scalpel throwing abilities."

"You scared, Jimmy?"

"Well, walking down the hallway like a crippled crab with everybody watching is a disgrace I could do without." Wilson pulled at their bonds to demonstrate. "Walking back to back with you probably wouldn't be so comfy either."

"Hey!"

"And it isn't like we can hide very easily like that either with us tied together like this…"

"Especially with the way Cuddy has a way of appearing out of nowhere when ever I don't want to be seen."

"Like when you are avoiding Clinic duty?"

"Precisely. Although this is a problem, I don't think that they will starve us."

"You mean they should be coming with food?" Wilson looked up hopefully. "How do you know?"

House grinned evilly but as he was about to speak, two trays were shoved through the door.

"Hey! Can you please let us out now!?" shouted Wilson but the door closed before he could even finish.

House had already started pulling at the ropes because Wilson wasn't moving and he was hungry. In his insistence though, he pulled Wilson on top of him. This proved to be a bad idea because with Wilson on top of him, House couldn't move closer to the food. This results in an angry Wilson and a frustrated House.

"Ugh, you weigh a ton!" House complained with his face in the floor.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you would have waited." Wilson complained arched over House's back. "God this hurts. These ropes are digging into my chest and in this position, I can barely breath."

"Ok, hold on. We have to roll over to my right because my leg feels like a semi was on top it." House almost yelled with gritted teeth. "You also have to roll more than me."

"Ok, on three. One…two….three!" they rolled over and Wilson landed hard on his right side. "Augh!"

"You alright?" House panted, relived the pressure on his leg is gone.

"Yeah just landed on my right side a little hard." Wilson groaned slightly. It throbbed and he shifted in discomfort. " I guess I landed on it a little harder than I thought…."

House shifted a little more to the right and brushed against the knot. He immediately started to try to undo said knot. It was tight and a little difficult to do with one hand but eventually the ropes got looser and fell off entirely. He quickly turned to his fallen friend, who was wincing because of the slight pain. "My god Jimmy. Aren't we oh so graceful?"

"…Shut up Greg." Bite back Wilson, clutching his side.

House lifted up his shirt and pressed down slightly.

James hissed and said, "You asshole, quit it before I knock you over the head!"

"With what?" House replied subconsciously.

"Heh, your own cane." Wilson laughed as House unbuttoned his best friend's pants. "Woah, what the hell are you doing!?" Wilson's laughter was rudely interrupted by a blush finding its way onto his face.

House started to probe Wilson's hip with his long pianist's fingers over James's smooth creamy white skin. "Checking for fractures."

"Heh, yeah right, you just wanted to get into my pants."

"Oh yes," Greg retorted sarcastically, "I, Gregory House, the greatest diagnostician on the planet, wants to get into his best friend, James Wilson's, pants!"

"Always knew you were gay."

"Sorry you are so against homosexuals…"

"Who said I was against them?"

"You seemed a little weirded out."

"No, but while we are on the topic, I have a confession to make.

"What, that your gay?"

"Well, yes."

"Ok?"

"And I also wanted advice."

"You want advice? From me? The guy who hasn't had a date since… ever."

"Well, you are my best friend."

"I also seem to be the target of your affections."

Wilson blushed deeper and turned slightly, thus earning a slight moan of the pain that coursed through his body. House quickly made him turn around and lay still while he moved around so it was easier to talk to James.

Wilson looked up at him and asked, " How did you know?"

"I'm an evil genius diagnostician. Also you would never ask my advice about anything, knowing it would either be sarcastic or totally useless. Unless said subject was myself and what I would think on the subject of myself. You are much too obvious to pull something on me."

Wilson looked away. He guessed he was too obvious.

"James, Look at me."

Wilson looked into House's icy blue eyes. He looked sheepish, like a child whose mother caught him doing something horribly wrong and was expecting a punishment. House looked back at him and asked, "How long?"

"I-I don't know. I was scared of what it would do to us. I was still hurting from my last marriage. I thought if I ignored it, it would go away. But, it didn't. I started noticing the way that your pants moved and watched your lips when you spoke. Then I got afraid of how you would react if I couldn't hide it anymore. So I decided to ask you your advice to ask someone like you out and confess…"

"Stop…stop. You are starting to get on my nerves."

"Then what-?"

House leaned in before James could protest, catching his open mouth by surprise and gently wrapped his hand around the back of his best friend's head. James sat slightly surprised but not by much. When you had been with House for years, surprises were just part of the package. His dreams were coming true. House was kissing him. Deeply at that. This is what he wanted, so why not take it a bit further…?

Wilson trailed his hands down House's body, careful not to move his body so that he would spoil this moment with a whole lot of pain. His hands moved in slow circles on Greg's lower back, testing the waters for more exploration.

Then some idiot opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

LBH: O.O wow, I didn't think that this story would be so popular. Thank you everyone.

Juri- yes, but it isn't the ducklings…

Explodingpen- thank you very much!

Edwards-Ebed- lol, thankx, your review made _my_ day.

Little Lenny-Sorry, but House would never give up dominance. Besides, Jimmy's on top too much for his own good. -

And thank you to any other in which I forgot. And now, the moment we have all been waiting for… The slash! (with the help of my friend, Yuki-sama. Lots of love!)

Chapter 2

Cuddy got over to the room where House and Dr. Wilson were being held captive. She realized (after 4 hours of brooding) that even though House shouldn't have been swinging his cane, and Dr. Wilson shouldn't have been balancing so many papers that he would bump House to knock over the priceless mongoose; it was still just an accident.

Opening the door, she said, "Alright guys, as long as I get an apology and a new, more expensive mongoose, I will-." She stopped short. Dr. Wilson was on the ground, shirt under him and moaning. House was on top of him, kissing deeply and straddling the oncologist's waist. Dr. Wilson slightly opened his eyes and looked over toward where she was standing in shock.

His eyes widened and he started to push at House's chest. House broke the kiss and looked over at her. "Do you mind? Two male doctors going at it. You and Cameron can come back later." He said, waving his hand, gesturing them to leave.

Cameron? She looked behind her shoulder to see Cameron, Chase and Foreman standing there, looking as though the two doctors had sprouted wings and were fluttering around the room like demented butterflies.

Wilson tried to get up but the pain in his hip made him yelp slightly and lay back down. House looked at him and said, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

"What's wrong with him? You didn't…" Cuddy asked, slightly alarmed.

"No, we didn't." Wilson quickly tried to explain. " When you tied us together and then proceeded to put food in here, Greg moved so that he was face first in the dirt and I was arched over his back. We tried to fix ourselves by rolling over so we were each on our sides but I came down too hard. Now it hurts to move my hip too much." Wilson replied from the floor, blushing.

Chase quickly started to move out saying, "I'll get a stretcher." He almost ran out and Foreman followed.

"It isn't …that…bad." Yelled the oncologist uselessly after them.

Cameron didn't even bother with the lame and unnecessary excuses. After Foreman left, she turned and ran, face buried in her hands.

That left Cuddy and the two half naked male doctors lying on the floor. Wilson sat up slowly and started to dress again. His face was a dark maroon color because of all the blood rushing to his face. House looked slightly disappointed at the fact that the fun was over but got dressed all the same.

When they were fully dressed, Cuddy stated, "You two. In my office. Now." And stalked out of the room. They looked at each other and followed.

As soon as the office door was closed, they sat down and stared at each other. Cuddy was the first to break the silence. "I hope you both know that even though I don't approve of this relationship, I will allow it to continue…"

Wilson broke in, "How would you be able to stop us?"

Cuddy glared slightly at the challenge of her power. "Outside this hospital, I can't. But I can forbid you two to even look wrong at each other if wanted to. So don't piss me off."

Both Cuddy and Wilson looked at House. House looked at both of them and said, "Well, it is better to be pissed off than pissed on."

Wilson suddenly had a coughing fit as Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I will let it continue. I only have a couple of rules about it."

"Oh great. You are not only going to tell me how to do my job but you are also going to tell me how to date?!" House bitterly exclaimed.

"You didn't think you would get off scot-free, did you? Now, I want you both to know that if this relationship goes south, you will still work together. No if, ands, or buts about it. Also, no sexual activities inside the hospital. We are trying to keep a sterile environment. Last but not least, I want House on an extra hour of clinic duty every month. If you miss one hour without a decent excuse or an excuse pre-approved by me, I will not allow you two to see each other unless on hospital terms. Is that clear?"

Wilson looked at her disbelieving. She was using black mail! Godammit! She is getting as bad as House!

"Will do ma'am. " Said House in a mock salute as he stands up and exits. Wilson followed quickly after his retreating friend. House was walking cheerfully and towards the garage. Wilson caught up and asked, "So, where do we want to go for Dinner tonight?"

House merely smiled and kept walking. And for a guy with cane, he was moving pretty damn fast. "You'll see." He said after a moment.

Puzzled, Wilson followed him over to the bike House had parked at the clinic garage. They hopped on, (much to Wilson's protest, he had his car to drive) and drove off.

After a stop at the Chinese place, House got a sense of urgency about him.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Wilson as he tried to duck away from the SUV about two inches from his leg.

House just looked at him as he expertly swerved around the car.

"You almost hit that SUV!"

"So? We are still in one piece."

"One piece!? I- WOAH! THAT WAS THE THIRD STOP SIGN THAT WE DIDN'T OBEY!"

"Don't forget that one red light."

"Smart ass, when we get- AHHHHHH! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BUS!"

House looked forward to see a bus had pulled out in front of him. He swerved, narrowly avoiding a collision as he yelled "Bastard!"

"You are such a hypocrite and- THAT WAS ANOTHER RED LIGHT! DO I MEAN SO LITTLE TO YOU!?"

"Yeah, you are just a cheap, gay fuck to me. Sorry to break that little fact to you." House said calmly and sarcastically.

"Well if you won't stop this screaming metal death trap for me, will you at least stop because the food will spill all over the pavement?"

"We are here! Home sweet home. And Still in one piece! Told you so." House looked at Wilson as He parked the 'screaming metal death trap'

After an entertaining dinner of Chinese and beer in front of the TV watching House's favorite soap operas, Wilson started to get very board. There was only so much CSI and General Hospital one such James can take. His beer was almost empty and Chinese cartons littered the floor. His eyes wandered over to the piano.

Leaving the couch, he walked to the instrument and gazed in memory of the haunting yet beautiful music that seemed to effortlessly lift up when House plays it. Pausing briefly, he slowly pressed down on the keys.

"ting." A single note lifted. It was pretty, so he tried more.

"Brong!"

Ok, bad idea. Obviously it wasn't so easy. He sat down but before he could try another set of notes, warm, soft hands touched his shoulders. James jumped and looked around. The TV was turned off and House was standing slightly behind him. Wilson opened his mouth to say something but House slid his hands down his arms at a slow but steady pace, eliciting a soft moan and shivers of pleasure from the younger male. James felt house rest his head on his shoulder and take his hands. They moved over the keys of the piano in a complicated yet repeating rhythm. James and House played together, never changing the rhythm but loosening their hands with each repetition until finally, James played alone. Greg's head was resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his lover.

They then shared a passionate kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance once more. Greg, who was now sitting on the piano stool as well, had his arms wrapped around James as he deepened the kiss. He separated for a few seconds for some air, then dived back in. The beer, Chinese, and James taste was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. His tongue explored, memorizing the oncologists mouth and all of its pleasure spots.

James suddenly caught Greg's tongue in his mouth and began to suck on the muscle that was so supposedly sharp. Surprisingly, it was soft and supple. He wanted more and tried to get into a position to get it but as he started to harden, his hip chose that moment to strike a sting into a now very tender spot.

"AH! …dammit!"

Now Greg thought that the soft scream was because he had moaned loudly and was giving His lover a hard on but the 'dammit' was very out of character for someone about to orgasm like never before. He looked up at James' face to find it cringed as thought something was either painful or really uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." James said with a slight smile.

"No, usually, one doesn't make that face until much later in the sex. Is it your hip?"

"Y-yeah. I just-" but no more was said because at that moment, House stood up. James must have gotten a little leverage because when he stood up, the oncologist came falling off his lap. James looked up and saw Greg standing there with his hand outstretched. James sat there dumbly staring at the outstretched hand.

"Are you coming or not? I'm not standing here all day." James took the hand and Greg helped him up. They supported each other as the hobbled into the bedroom. "Take off your shirt and pull down your pants." Greg ordered as he limped into the bathroom. The oncologist stared for a few seconds then did as he was told and made himself comfortable. He was staring at the ceiling, slightly dozing when Greg came back with something in his hands. James tried to sit up but the diagnostician pushed him back down. "Don't move. This is going to be cold."

He spread something on his hands and smeared a cold sticky gel on his hip. "Gah! That's cold!"

"No shit Sherlock. I just told you that."

"Ok, ew, it is slimy and sticky!"

Greg smirked and massaged the gel into his lover's skin. James relaxed as the gel started to heat up and the massaging pianist fingers roamed his hip. Those fingers were soft and gentle as the pain slowly drifted away. His eyes grew heavy and his body slowly drifted to a world where all there was, was Greg and his magnificent fingers. Suddenly, those fingers started to move other places and he groaned. The older male was finished applying the gel and the pain was barley noticeable. But now they were ready to do other things. The diagnostic's fingers traveled up his chest and down his legs, never staying one place too long but never touching where James wanted to be touched most.

James had been lying there for what seemed like days, mostly naked and with a full hard on before Greg brushed him. He arched and moaned into the touch, wanting to show his lover how much he liked that. Greg must have gotten the idea because he did it again, eliciting a delicious soft scream of pleasure from James. He moved to the younger male's totally erect nipples and sucked on the left one like a sweet piece of candy. His hand moved over to the other one, to not let it be neglected. Wilson arched and moaned, getting lost in the sensations of the man he loved.

Just when he thought that he would never be the same, Greg stopped. He sat up, and walked across the room. James sat there, close to crying from the lack of his lover. He couldn't see where Greg had gone. So he called, "Greg? Greg where are you?"

He was about to call again when Greg came back, this time fully naked and with gel everywhere. "Now you can make that face." Greg said huskily as made James go on all fours. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Greg shoved his finger in to the warm, tight hole. James flinched a little and Greg moved the digit around. Wilson quickly got used to it and started to press down further. House inserted another finger. James gasped and his face contorted with the same face he made this afternoon, slight pain and really uncomfortable.

Greg stopped, even though he felt like pounding into his new lover. He didn't want to hurt James, so he said, "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm ok. It is just a little tight up there with your fingers…"

"Then I need more lube."

"No. I'm ok-"

"If you think that this is tight, then you won't be able to take what else I am going to stick up here."

"Put more lube on."

Greg pulled out, James whimpering from the absence of fingers. The warming lube was slopped on and Greg re-inserted two fingers. James hissed so he pulled one out.

"No! No, that was good!"

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck, just stick them in!" The oncologist almost yelled as he pushed his backside toward his lover. Greg thought a minute and pulled out.

"Godammit Greg! What did I just tell you!? I want you-ahhhhHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled with surprise and pleasure as Greg rammed his freshly lubed cock into James. Before James could fully adjust, Greg did it again. They then fell into the steady rhythm that James knew by heart, but never from this angle. It was a whole new experience for him and he loved every second of it.

"Where is it…?" Greg hissed in frustration.

"Where is wh-" James froze mid sentence because his eyes blacked out for a second, then he arched and fully screamed in pleasure.

"Found it." Greg said with a smile on his face. He rammed in and out at the spot, eliciting a delicious yell every time. James was getting close and his cock was weeping openly. Greg reached around and pulled a couple of times.

It was too much for James Wilson. "Greg! I'm cooooOOOOMMMMMING!" he yelled as he went over the edge and climaxed into the bed spread.

James' anal muscles tightened and combined with the intensity of Jimmy's climax, Greg reached his own. "JIMMY!" he yelled as he came into his lover. They collapsed onto each other and Greg slowly pulled out.

Army crawling next to James, he collapsed with a groan. James looked at him with a puzzled look for a second then exclaimed, "Oh my god! I totally forgot about your leg!"

"Heh, shows how attentive you are." Greg said, his voice laced with pain from his mangled right leg but still smiling.

"I'll go get your vicodin." James tried to get up but their lovemaking had taken all the energy out of him. He lifted himself off the bed a couple of inches then collapsed again.

"No need, I have some in my drawer." He demonstrated as he pulled out the bottle from his nightstand. Greg dry-swallowed two and collapsed on the bed again. James pulled him closer, careful not to cause Greg any more pain. He snuggled against the diagnostician, kissing his stubbled chin. Greg deepened the kiss, lazily adding tongue here and there. They broke apart slowly and James said, " I love you, Greg."

"I love you too. Will you cook breakfast tomorrow?"

James laughed, nodded, and fell asleep.

LBH: Well? I hope you enjoyed it!

Yuki: hey!

LBH: Oh! And thank-you to my friend Yuki and Shu for helping to read, write, and edit this for me! Thankx! I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I can write a decent ending for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Closet Chapter 3

Lbh: Thank you! Thank you to everybody out there who made me feel special. Thank you!

xXJurishikuXx- Thank you! I am glad I can live up to your expectations and hope to still do so in the future!

hollywoodgal- thank you, that was my favorite part too!

Jazzycrimologist- I am flattered! Thank you very much!

Emotionsonhold- he he he, I thought so too. (laughs)

And a thank you to Tinker-bell-Greenleaf for letting me use a game she had. (good writer in my opinion)

And anyone else whom I forgot, sorry. But anyway, on to the morning!

'James…' a voice called to him through the white cloud. 'james…' it called over and over through the peace that was his dreams.

"JAMES! I'M HUNGRY!"

Startled awake, Wilson saw an irate House glaring at him from the bedroom door.

"Huh?" he asked, brain not fully in gear as his wakeup call was an overgrown child.

"I said, I…am…hungry. Come make me breakfast like you promised." Greg yelled as he limped down the hallway. "And you had better hurry up! It is already 10 o'clock! You are going to be late for work!"

James heard that and started scrambling for clothes. "Greg! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!? Cuddy's gonna kill us!" He said grabbing his shirt from the closet and running stark naked into the bathroom.

From the kitchen, House waited till he was running past and whistled. "Nice ass."

Teasing, James slowed down and swung his hips out. "And you know it. Now come on, we are really late." He said, resuming his mad dash. He was waking up and playing Greg's game was the fastest way to get to work.

"But you promised me breakfast!" Greg whined, trying to get his way. "Remember? Your famous macadamia pancakes?"

"I didn't say anything about pancakes!" Taunted James from the bathroom as he jumped around trying to get his socks on and tie his tie at the same time. Messing with him was more fun though.

"Hey! that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, deal with it!" Wilson answered, not missing a beat.

"What do you want from me!?" yelled Greg.

"I want you to get dressed, go into work, and get some clinic hours done!"

"Ok, mom. Geez, you are getting as bad as Cuddy."

"Oh heaven forbid you actually get some work done and make her happy." James said as he came out of the bathroom fully dressed and looking for his pager.

"Here." Greg said, holding it up. Wilson reached for it but Greg pulled away. "Ah ah ah! Not so fast!" He said, smirking. "First breakfast. Cant have a starving diagnostician working on the nasty hoards of clinic stupidity as the dregs of society come to drown me in their woes, now can we?"

"oh wow, you are practically a poet."

"You know you like it."

"Oh yes, you hunk of a man, have your way with me!" Wilson said sarcastically, throwing out his arms. "Now come on, I will buy you something at McDonalds…"

House was now whining horrendously, "but McDonalds is so greasy! Aren't you supposed to be looking out for my health?"

"Fine!" James yelled, knowing full well what House was trying to get at. "I'll call Cuddy and tell her you are puking up a storm. She should believe me at least. But I hope that you can get all of your clinic hours done, House." He finished, giving in to his lover.

House was already seated at the table, waiting for his Jimmy to make him his breakfast.

James walked over to the stove and Greg pinched his ass.

The oncologist blushed and glared slightly. Women didn't like it and neither did he. House leaned back in his chair, smirking, and started to talk, "Hey, wanna play a game?"

"What is it?" asked Wilson, slightly interested but not wanting Greg to know that.

"A game I made up. It has no name as of now, but what you do is you say a sentence about someone, then you flip a coin. Heads, it comes up "without pants" and tail it is "in my pants" as the ending of the sentence. I'll start! Cuddy's a bitch…" he flipped the coin and it landed on heads. " Without pants!"

Wilson snorted and said, "um…Chase is nice…"

House flipped the coin, and it landed on tails.

"In your pants! Ok, Debbie from accounting is an idiot…"

"Without pants!" James doubled over from laughing. "Um…Um.. You are a sarcastic son of a bitch…

"In your pants! Hm…You are a needy whore…" he flipped the coin. "Without pants…" He sounded disappointed and James picked up on it.

He smiled and said, "Aww, Greg, you almost sound disappointed."

"Almost sound? I am disappointed! Are the pancakes done yet?" asked Greg, putting the quarter away.

"Yes, why are you putting the quarter away? We were having fun." Wilson smiled.

"It disappointed me. It can spend time in my dark pocket for a while. Got any syrup?" Wilson laughed as he tossed the syrup to House before cooking his own breakfast. By the time James sat down, Greg was finished with his and dueling with the oncologist for the ones on his plate. James dueled with the knife in his right hand as he clumsily ate with his left. Greg soon used two utensils and James couldn't eat without Greg getting a piece. So he pulled his plate further away. Greg reached even farther across the table. This continued until James was holding his plate over the floor the table and Greg was lying on the table. Finally, James stood up and walked away. Greg tried to follow but he only rolled off the table. Having finished the battle prize, his now cold pancakes, James put the dishes in the sink and started doing them. Greg got up and limped into the living room.

After doing lots of dishes, (the ones from the last couple of nights have miraculously piled up in the sink, wonder how that could have happened?), Wilson wandered into the quiet living room. House was sleeping on the couch, left leg hanging haphazardly over the side while his injured one lay straight. His was left hand also hanging over the side while his right was lying over his forehead. Cane lay forgotten on the table, next to the empty Chinese cartons that also littered the table. He left them there, instead getting an idea from the way Greg was laying. He did sound disappointed earlier…

8

The first thing Greg felt as he was waking up was this intense warmth and moisture surrounding him. It felt great, so he gave a moan. Knowing full well what James was doing, he restrained himself from thrusting into the wonderful crevice that was Jimmy's mouth. He was doing ok until James deep throated him. He groaned loudly and his hips bucked. James choked slightly at the thrust but quickly compensated by moving himself up and down his lover's cock. Greg twisted around, sweating and moaning. James smiled and took his lips off the throbbing organ.

House whimpered, "hey! Jimmy! Why'd ya stop?" English slurred by his lust.

James walked over to the phone and dialed. " Hello? Could I speak to Doctor Cuddy?...Thank you." He waited a few moments, House still moaning, but more of a pain-filled moan than a lust filled one. Wilson smiled, knowing his lover couldn't resist being a dramatic actor. "hello, Cuddy? Yes, This is Doctor Wilson-" he stopped short and pulled the phone away from his ear. House could hear it across the room.

"- I told you both no funny business! You are both very late! Are you eve coming in!? Why are you calling me now?! House! When I get my hands on you-"

"CUDDY!" Wilson yelled. Silence followed and house let out another moan. Cuddy heard it.

"What was that?"

"That was House. Listen the reason I am calling is to tell you we won't be coming into work until later today. House has been throwing up all morning and I had to hold his head over the toilet. He has been getting better, no vomit for about an hour, but I think we should just stay here till at least lunch."

"Yeah, right. You guys just woke up late and don't want to come in. Who do you think I am? I have been working with House for-"

At that moment, House decided to let out a very realistic vomiting noise. James jumped at the sound and a loud crash was heard over the phone. After a bit of coughing, house let out another moan.

"I will let you guys stay out until lunch. But no longer! Sick or not, he is coming in! –Click-"

James hung up the phone, smiling. Greg looked up t him, pants still around his knees and a full erection still visible. "Can you please take care of this for me?" Greg pleaded.

"Only if you can control your hips. I almost choked!" Wilson said laughing as he knelt down.

He stuck out his tongue and traced up Greg's left thigh, stopping at his abdomen . His tongue slowly traced lines up and down, getting closer and closer but never actually touching. Getting very impatient, Greg growled and actually moved James's head onto his cock. He groaned as the oncologist's tongue traced around the base and up the underside. When he got to the tip, he opened his mouth and took Greg completely. House arched his back but was careful not to move his hips as to hurt James. Moving at a maddeningly slow pace, Wilson teased until Greg was sweating and growling and cursing.

"Just…remember…James. Payback is…such…a god damn… bitch!" he growled. James took the hint and swallowed him so he was down his throat. House groaned and arched again. James moved his hands up under the diagnostician's shirt and pinched his nipples. James regretted the action as Greg came and he choked on the semen.

Looking over, House complained, "Now look, you made a mess. I'm not cleaning that up."

"I will. Now will you please go in and do your clinic duty today?"

"Yes, little Greggy will be a good little boy for the Cuddy monster slash mom." Greg said sarcastically. He pulled his pants up and went in to get a shower.

8

"Remind me to never drive with you again." James said, bitterly clutching his briefcase.

"If you would just relax, it wouldn't be a problem." Greg said, limping and acting sick (sorta). Cuddy and the minions cornered them both as soon as they walked in. Or, more accurately, Cuddy cornered them and the ducklings were pretending they didn't exist.

"Clinic. Now." Was all she had to say to House as she handed him a stack of folders. He glowered at her then stalked off. She looked semi shocked at his obedience but took it in stride.

Wilson almost laughed as the ducklings begrudgingly followed him. That was until the comment from Dr. Chase to Dr. Foreman. "Was it just me or did Dr. Wilson look as if he were… glowing?"

Wilson groaned and put his hands over his eyes. It had probably spread all over the hospital that he, the "saint" of oncology, and the infamous Gregory House were a couple. Not that it wasn't true, but the fact that everybody knew was still something that he could do with out. Oh well, there were also perks. He could kiss Greg in public if he wanted to. James smiled and Cuddy gave him a pile of folders. He frowned. What did he just agree to? He hadn't realized that Cuddy had been talking. Oops. Looking at the first folder, he realized that he had clinic duty as well. Ok.

Totally ignoring the still talking Cuddy, he walked off.

Lbh: well what do you think?

Wilson: oops. That was bad. I just walked off on Cuddy. O.o

House: yeah, way to go Jimmy.

Lbh: Anyway, I will not be continuing this story in more chapters. There will be a sequel though because My Idea for a new plot is different from the plot I had established. Don't expect it for a little bit though. I have to get everything on order. (Reviews make the little girly authoress puppy happy and that makes the little girly authoress puppy write better and faster, which makes you happy, which makes you write reviews. See the wonderful cycle?)

Wilson: please review so I don't get in too much trouble!

House: please review so I get more Wilson action!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Lilbishihunter here again. I have started the new sequel. It is called "Autumn" This is in which House gets another difficult case and Wilson finds a cat. (This takes place a few months after Closet and James has already moved back in with Greg) Unusual adventures take place and the appearance of Murphy's Law on more than one occasion.

Kayo: please go read it. She gets happier, which makes my life easier. Please?

Lbh: Oh! And for anyone who was wondering what a "bishi" is, It is short for bishonen which is a really hot guy in Japanese. Hope that solves some burning questions that have been popping up for me. Have a Merry Christmas and/or Happy Hanukah and/or Happy Kwanza and/or whatever you all celebrate.

-Lil bishi hunter.


End file.
